xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Empress Plate
Empress Plates are heavy torso armour in Xenoblade Chronicles. They can be traded for with Oleksiy at Colony 6 with three star affinity. They are made by craftsmen in Satorl Marsh. Appearance Sources Trade Enemy drops Notes: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink!. Enemies marked as QE are Quest-Exclusive and do not respawn. Mechon M32X |Area5 = Ether Mine |Rate5 = 37.3 |Enemy6 = Barbaro Igna |Area6 = Satorl Marsh |Rate6 = 36.8 |Enemy7 = Duel Igna (XC1) Duel Igna |Area7 = Satorl Marsh |Rate7 = 36.8 |Enemy8 = Guard Igna |Area8 = Satorl Marsh |Rate8 = 36.8 |Enemy9 = Reckless Godwin |Area9 = Satorl Marsh |Rate9 = 36.8 |Enemy10 = Tumultuous Felix |Area10 = Satorl Marsh |Rate10 = 36.8 |Enemy11 = Hard Hox |Area11 = Colony 6 |Rate11 = 23.2 |Enemy12 = Soft Hox |Area12 = Colony 6 |Rate12 = 23.2 |Enemy13 = Acid Upa |Area13 = Satorl Marsh |Rate13 = 20.9 |Enemy14 = Amber Fischer |Area14 = Satorl Marsh |Rate14 = 20.9 |Enemy15 = Ether Bunnia |Area15 = Satorl Marsh |Rate15 = 20.9 |Enemy16 = Lacus Flamii |Area16 = Satorl Marsh |Rate16 = 20.9 |Enemy17 = Mad Upa |Area17 = Satorl Marsh |Rate17 = 20.9 |Enemy18 = Marsh Flamii |Area18 = Satorl Marsh |Rate18 = 20.9 |Enemy19 = Ogre Bunnia |Area19 = Satorl Marsh |Rate19 = 20.9 |Enemy20 = Satorl Flamii |Area20 = Satorl Marsh |Rate20 = 20.9 |Enemy21 = Satorl Vang |Area21 = Satorl Marsh |Rate21 = 20.9 |Enemy22 = Storm Vang |Area22 = Satorl Marsh |Rate22 = 20.9 |Enemy23 = Dark Kisling |Area23 = Ether Mine |Rate23 = 19.9 |Enemy24 = Drunk Vang |Area24 = Ether Mine |Rate24 = 19.9 |Enemy25 = Elegant Marin |Area25 = Ether Mine |Rate25 = 19.9 |Enemy26 = Junk Krabble |Area26 = Ether Mine |Rate26 = 19.9 |Enemy27 = Materia Krabble |Area27 = Ether Mine |Rate27 = 19.9 |Enemy28 = Rock Krabble (XC1) Rock Krabble |Area28 = Ether Mine |Rate28 = 19.9 |Enemy29 = Graceful Holand |Area29 = Colony 6 |Rate29 = 15.8 |Enemy30 = Grom Nebula |Area30 = Colony 6 |Rate30 = 15.8 |Enemy31 = Water Upa |Area31 = Colony 6 |Rate31 = 8.1 |Enemy32 = Bunker Wisp |Area32 = Colony 6 |Rate32 = 7.3 |Enemy33 = Colony Upa |Area33 = Ether Mine |Rate33 = 6.9 |Enemy34 = Vengeful Daulton |Area34 = Ether Mine |Rate34 = 6.9 |Enemy35 = M42 Scout Unit (Ether Mine) M42 Scout Unit |Area35 = Ether Mine |Rate35 = 5.6 |Enemy36 = Officer Volff |Area36 = Satorl Marsh |Rate36 = 5.5 |Enemy37 = Partner Volff |Area37 = Satorl Marsh |Rate37 = 5.5 |Enemy38 = Satorl Volff |Area38 = Satorl Marsh |Rate38 = 5.5 |Enemy39 = Swift Zektol |Area39 = Satorl Marsh |Rate39 = 5.5 |Enemy40 = Clima Flier |Area40 = Colony 6 |Rate40 = 5.4 |Enemy41 = Colony Flier |Area41 = Colony 6 |Rate41 = 5.4 |Enemy42 = Mechon M84 |Area42 = Ether Mine |Rate42 = 5.3 |Enemy43 = Atmos Flier |Area43 = Colony 6 |Rate43 = 4.9 |Enemy44 = Flamme Antol |Area44 = Colony 6 |Rate44 = 4.9 |Enemy45 = Lubum Antol |Area45 = Colony 6 |Rate45 = 4.9 |Enemy46 = Mechon M64X (Ether Mine) Mechon M64X |Area46 = Ether Mine |Rate46 = 4.7 |Enemy47 = Mechon M67 (normal) Mechon M67 |Area47 = Ether Mine |Rate47 = 4.7 |Enemy48 = Detox Brog |Area48 = Satorl Marsh |Rate48 = 4.6 |Enemy49 = Poison Brog (XC1) Poison Brog |Area49 = Satorl Marsh |Rate49 = 4.6 |Enemy50 = Mechon M82 (Ether Mine) Mechon M82 |Area50 = Ether Mine |Rate50 = 4.4 |Enemy51 = Cautious Balteid |Area51 = Satorl Marsh |Rate51 = 3.1 |Enemy52 = Fighter Igna |Area52 = Satorl Marsh |Rate52 = 3.1 |Enemy53 = Mist Rhogul |Area53 = Satorl Marsh |Rate53 = 3.1 |Enemy54 = Satorl Caterpile |Area54 = Satorl Marsh |Rate54 = 3.1 |Enemy55 = Shield Igna |Area55 = Satorl Marsh |Rate55 = 3.1 |Enemy56 = Sunlight Schvaik |Area56 = Satorl Marsh |Rate56 = 3.1 |Enemy57 = Deluded Igna Deluded Igna (QE) |Area57 = Satorl Marsh |Rate57 = 0 |Enemy58 = Fiery Igna Fiery Igna (QE) |Area58 = Colony 6 |Rate58 = 0 |Enemy59 = Hungry Volff Hungry Volff (QE) |Area59 = Satorl Marsh |Rate59 = 0 |Enemy60 = Lazy Hox Lazy Hox (QE) |Area60 = Colony 6 |Rate60 = 0 }} Category:XC1 Heavy Torso Armour Category:XC1 Unique Armour